His Moment
by Erika2392
Summary: My take on how I picture Lucas's moment with Riley.


Summary: My take on how I picture Lucas's moment with Riley.

Author's Note: So I posted this story on my tumblr page for Rucas Appreciation week and I decided to post it here as well so hope you guys like it.

* * *

Lucas has been sitting on the staircase outside Riley's apartment in the pouring rain for a while now. When he went to see Riley, Topanga mention that she's at Maya's.

He decided to wait for Riley until she comes back. He didn't care that he was getting wet from the rain. He needed to talk to Riley about his feelings and what happen on the roof top on New Year's when Farkle told the truth that Riley still loves him.

When the truth came out, Lucas had many emotions going on in his mind. He felt hurt and betrayed that Riley kept this from him and lied to him that she doesn't have feelings for him anymore. He also felt relief because his feelings for Riley never went away. In fact, they kept growing.

He was confused and heartbroken when Riley told him that she sees him as a brother, and he was also confused when Maya out of nowhere had feelings for him. He likes Maya but as a friend only. Sure they went on a few dates, but he didn't feel no spark when he was with Maya. But with Riley, he always felt that spark. He loves being around Riley and loves talking to her. He loves that she always believes in him and loves listening to his stories.

Unfortunately when they came back from Texas, he felt that they were not the same as they used to be and he hated that. Since the New Year's incident, things got awkward at first but then things seem to go back to normal.

Riley and Maya had a long talked about the incident, Maya was mad at herself for not seeing that Riley was hurting. She told Riley that after what happen in New Years, she had a lot of time to think and realized that she never had feelings for Lucas. She thought she did but she was just confused and realized that she actually is the one who sees Lucas as a brother. Riley felt relief about this but then she started to feel scare again since this means that she and Lucas have to talk about what will happen now in their relationship.

Lucas's has try talking to Riley about what happen in New Years and about their relationship, but she kept avoiding it. He decided to drop it for now and give her time until she's ready to talk about it. But now he's done waiting. It's been months since New Year's and graduation is less than a week. He needed to talk to Riley about their feelings and about why she lied to him.

"Lucas?"

He looked up and saw Riley with a confused look on her face. She was wearing a purple sweater and her hair was damp from the rain.

He stood up and was now a few inches in front of her. He give her a small smile. "Hi."

"What are you doing here? You're soaked."

"I needed to see you." Lucas explained. "Riley, we need to talk about what happen in New Years. And what Farkle said on the roof top."

"I-I thought I told you that I needed time." Riley said, shakily.

"Riley, you said that months ago!" Lucas explained heatedly, "Now I need to know why you lied to me. Why did you tell me you saw me as a brother when that wasn't even true?"

"I just wanted Maya to be happy." Riley said quietly.

Lucas ran his hands though his wet hair, and looked at her in frustration. "Why do you always have to do that Riley? Why do you always have to put other people's happiness before your own? And did you even think about how I felt about all this? Did my feelings mean that little to you?"

"I'm sorry okay!" Riley said as her voice started to crack. "I-I just thought that I was doing the right thing. I just wanted everyone to be happy."

"Well, what about your happiness Riley?" Lucas questioned.

"My happiness doesn't matter as long as everyone else is happy." Riley bit her lip as she looked down.

Lucas shook his head angrily. "Why would you say that? Your happiness does matter!"

"No it doesn't." She said quietly as her eyes started to filled with tears.

"Yes it does! Riley, look at me." He lift her chin up and was looking at her sad, beautiful brown eyes.

"I still have feelings for you. I never stop having feelings for you." He said calmly.

"Lucas don't." Riley begged.

"Why? Why do you keep pushing my feelings away?" Lucas demanded angrily.

"Because I'm scare!" Riley admitted.

Lucas looked at her confused. "Scared?"

"Yes, I'm scared. I'm scared of being in relationship because I'm afraid that once we date, we'll break up and we'll never speak to each other again. I don't want that Lucas. I always want you around, and I just can't imagine not having you in my life. And yes I still have feelings for you Lucas. I never stop. I don't think I'll ever stop having feelings for you. I-"

But before Riley could finish her sentence, Lucas crashed his lips onto hers. Riley was shocked but started to melt into his kiss. They both didn't seem to care that the rain was coming down hard on them. It felt like nothing existed in the world. It was just them and this beautiful moment they're having.

They both pulled away with a big goofy smile on their faces.

Riley shyly looked down. "Um, why did you kiss me?"

Lucas smiled. "I just thought it was time for my moment."

Riley looked at him and blushed.

Lucas put his hands on Riley's shoulder. "Riley, I understand that you're scared of us being in a relationship. I am too. But Riley I believe we're worth it."

"How can you be so sure?" Riley said, uncertainly.

"Because I believe in us just like you believed in Pluto. Riley, I promise no matter what happens, we'll face it together."

Riley simply nodded and hug Lucas. Lucas hug her back, holding her tight and he kissed her forehead.

They both know that relationships is going to be hard but like Lucas said, no matter what happens, they'll face it together.


End file.
